Starry Skies
by Rikari-chan
Summary: A village with a curse. A leader plagued by sadness. A boy burdened with pain. In a world where all these cross, how will things play out? Warning: There are OC's, but they will not be paired to any of the KnB characters, Fem!Kuroko.
1. Prologue

Hello~! Rika-chan here~ I came up with a lot of story ideas, so I decided to type some xD Here's Starry Skies~ Hope you enjoy it~!

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB. It is the property of Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

On with the story~!

* * *

><p>A cold wind blew across the plains, making the grass and trees dance. Xyranica, the town of oracles was peaceful, its beautiful lights becoming beacons that lit up the fjords. Everything was at peace, or at least it seemed as such.<p>

A heart-wrenching wail pierced the tranquil silence, its sorrowful sound echoing out through the night as if wanting to share its suffering with the ones who heard it. Another soon followed, and another one, and another one, until only painful sobs could be heard throughout the whole valley.

Another one. Another one had been taken. Gone without a trace, only a pile of ashes remains. This is the fate of anyone who dared speak the horrible creature's name. This time it was a young girl of only six years. She didn't know what was happening, and upon reading it in a book, she uttered its name.

It had been happening for hundreds of years in that lonely village. No one really knew what the creature was, they knew only of what its name was and what the consequences of saying its name were; other than that, nothing.

All the village's most powerful oracles say that it is a being of immense power, and the mere name of it holds too much power for a mundane to utter. A lot of people have tried looking for a loophole, but the result was always the same. Death by incineration was always their fate.

This is why the village chief has forbidden anyone from attempting to do so. A frail little girl of only seventeen, she was the appointed leader. The villagers have always selected their chief, only picking the ones born on the day when the Lumina, an eclipse given by the twin gods Illumi and Allen, was present. They held limitless power, and they were said to be kissed by all the gods themselves.

Her name was Kuroko Tetsuna. She was said to born from the god and goddesses because no one had any idea where she had come from, they only saw her lying at the village entrance with a note that said she was born on the Lumina. The villagers of course were wary, but when she grew up, she started sporting the signs, so they made her the chief immediately.

The signs were very obvious in her. Tetsuna was beautiful, what with her long hair the same color as the crystal blue sky above, skin pale as snow, and eyes brighter and clearer than any sea. She had small, defined features that truly jumped out to the eye, and her body was thin and petite. This would attract attention, but the Goddess of Shadow and Light Vanyte made sure to handle that problem.

Tetsuna was given invisibility. She had a very low presence, and she was barely noticeable. Like a shadow, she moved with silence and grace, and the goddess was said to have given her that trait. She was also born with talent in singing and playing instruments, which was a gift to her by Melody, the goddess of Music and Song. But what really stood out was the gift of the highest among gods.

Kazue, the goddess of Supremacy, Intelligence, and Power did not give gifts to those who preceded Tetsuna. She was very specific, as expected from the leader of all gods. Most would think that this wasn't fair, but the goddess's judgment was perfect and always correct.

The said goddess preferred to give gifts only to those who were worthy, so when Tetsuna starts showing that she was blessed with leadership, intellect, and the slightest amount of inhumane powers, she was immediately turned to and trusted with every single thing.

The crowd parted to let their leader through. A sobbing woman was in the center of the crowd, along with her husband who was mourning as well. A pile of ashes was located at the very center, and Tetsuna could immediately tell what it was.

It was the girl, or at least what was left of her. A dress was placed right under the ashes, so she assumed that it was what the girl wore right before she died. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence, but Tetsuna knew she had to pay her respects and offer a proper burial.

She knelt down beside the pile of ashes and winced as the mother's agony became known. Sometimes, she cursed her abilities, but they were gifts, so she settled for being grateful. She bowed her head in prayer. She knew all the gods and goddesses by heart, so it was easier for her to pray.

"_Oh dear Skylareigh, goddess of the skies and death, please receive this child's soul and guide her into Elysium where all good souls lie. I beg of you, please provide her with protection, that she may be able to find her way even in death."_

She opened her crystal-like blue eyes. Her gaze was directed to the mother who was staring wide-eyed at the remains of her daughter. She knew what the mother was seeing, and she was aware that everyone was seeing it too.

Standing right above the pile of ashes was a small girl. She was slightly floating off the ground, wisps surrounding her entire being, shrouding her in a mysterious glow. A smile was plastered on the girl's face, enhancing the beauty death gave. Waving slightly and mouthing out a sorry and goodbye, the spirit of the girl disappeared, and the mother was left wailing again.

Tetsuna stood up and brushed herself off. Her job was done, and she had to get back to her studying. Tetsuna's studies were certainly important; she was the village chief after all. Most people would think that she was studying Science, Mathematics or even History, but this was not the case at all.

The only thing Tetsuna studied was the creature. Ever since she had learned about it when she was younger, she had witnessed the power it held. The very name sent chills down her spine, even though she just read it in her mind. It was amazing and definitely enigmatic. Tetsuna was aware of the effects, but she didn't believe that the creature was horrible. Its name was actually beautiful, filling you with a sense of wonder and admiration.

She flipped open the book she grabbed from her vast library. It was a thick hardbound book, the very kind she loved to read. The book held information on every incident that had a relation to the creature for the past hundred years, and she had almost read it from cover to cover. It was useless. Nothing was on there except names and ages and all those irrelevant details.

She wanted to stop the deaths. She had seen too much grievance in the village, and she wanted it gone. She closed her eyes, silently praying to the gods to guide her as she continues to lead the people. Memories flashed before her eyes, but one particular memory stuck to her like glue. It was the memory of her blessing, when she was given all her gifts.

* * *

><p>Tetsuna was only turning six years when it happened. She was playing alone, right by the side. She didn't have friends because they always made fun of her for not having parents. She didn't mind the name-calling though, she was a really tough girl.<p>

January 31 was the date then. It was her 6th birthday, but no one bothered to greet her. She didn't mind, she was used to such treatment. Playing by the river, she was not really aware of her surroundings. She stood up from her crouched position, walking to wash her hands in the water. One of the kids decided to play by the river too, and he didn't notice Tetsuna standing there.

He bumped into her, making her fall into the river. Tetsuna hadn't been taught how to swim, so she could do nothing as the water pulled her down to its cold embrace. She struggled to hold her breath, but soon, she lost consciousness and everything went lack from there…

Tetsuna woke up with a start. She wasn't drowning anymore, and she was lying on a very fluffy and comfortable bed. Glancing at her surroundings, she found that she was not in the village anymore. She was in a luxurious room, wearing a pure white nightgown, enhancing her paleness.

She was alone, stuck in unfamiliar surroundings. There was no door out of the place, and there were no windows. Her dainty feet touched the floor. Walking around the gothic-themed room, she took in the details of the place. Red roses decorated the walls, seeming as if they were growing there. Black and white lace also littered the abode, making it seem like a doll's home.

Her small hands pressed onto the wall, trying to look for some kind of secret passage, but she found none. She frantically looked around the room, wincing as a thorn lightly snagged her messy hair. Pulling her hair free, she tried to continue exploring, but she was immediately halted by a soft, but smooth voice echoing through the room.

"Stop right there, Tetsuna." the velvety voice spoke, and Tetsuna looked around to find the source. She traced it to a pretty pale girl with long black hair that curled at the ends and red eyes. The girl looked very much like a doll, and Tetsuna was given an urge to come closer.

She did so, and an amused smile spread over the doll-like girl's face. She opened her arms, and Tetsuna ran in them for some reason. Tetsuna remained in the embrace for a long time, until the girl picked her up and blinked them out of the room.

They appeared in a large room, resembling a throne room. There were thirteen thrones, but there was an extra one that was smaller and placed at the center of the room. The girl placed her on her feet and ushered her to the small chair. Tetsuna was given a sweet smile and she took that as reassurance, walking to sit down on the chair.

The black-haired girl sat down in a chair that had lace, ribbons, and roses. She looked over to her right, nodding respectfully at another girl, who like her had very pretty features. The other girl had blazing red hair and beautiful gray eyes, and she seemed to be the leader.

"Welcome to Olympia, Tetsuna. We're glad to have you here." The redheaded girl spoke with a voice that reeked of authority and power. Tetsuna bowed her head unconsciously at that, and she lowered her gaze. Tetsuna was still confused, so she opened her mouth to speak.

"Umm…What exactly am I doing here? And who are you people?" her tiny voice squeaked out. She bowed her head even more, feeling intimidated by the redhead's presence. The redhead in question slightly smiled, chuckling amusedly as the bluenette stuttered nervously.

As she opened her mouth, a cheerful blonde with bright gold eyes piped up. "You're going to be blessed~! And I'm Illumi! And that silver-haired guy over there is Allen, my twin~! The black-haired gal who brought you here is…"

She was immediately cut off by a smooth voice. "I can introduce myself, Illumi." The doll-like girl said as she let a cool smile slip onto her face. She turned to Tetsuna and smiled brightly. "My name is Skylareigh." Tetsuna smiled back, beginning to feel more comfortable.

The boy seated next to Skylareigh opened one eye and smiled at Tetsuna. It seemed that they were all friendly, and no one intended to do her harm, so Tetsuna visibly lost tension. "I'm Chromian, Sky's twin." left the purple-eyed boy's mouth. Tetsuna nodded, looking to the others.

A blue-eyed beauty went up next. "I'm Lunatari. Nice to finally meet you Tetsuna." She said and looked to the next one. Sitting right next to Lunatari was a girl who looked very much like a mix of the previous two girls. She had short hair and red blue eyes. This made Tetsuna stare at her a bit longer. The girl was distracted, but she snapped from her trance as she felt eyes on her.

"Oh sorry bout that~ I'm Belles." She said and went back to whatever she was doing previously. The introductions went on for a long time with Tetsuna memorizing all their names. A few more people introduced themselves to her, namely Melody, Amielle, Yuki, Gabrielle, Rayne, Vanyte, and Kazue.

Soon, Tetsuna became acquainted to them, but she suddenly realized what Illumi had said earlier. She said that Tetsuna was going to be blessed, but the bluenette didn't know what that meant. She opened her mouth to say something, but she was quickly interrupted by Kazue's voice.

"It's time for her blessing. Tetsuna, if you would please stand up, and Illumi, if you would," Kazue turned towards Illumi and gestured for her to do something. Tetsuna stood up; awaiting whatever was going to happen next. The blonde teenage-looking girl practically bounced off her throne and sauntered over to the bluenette.

She snapped her fingers and a slight sparkle erupted from her palm. She pressed the sparkle into Tetsuna's forehead, wishing her the gift of immunity against disease and heat. Tetsuna felt a surge of power flow into her, and Illumi bounded away to her chair.

Allen came next. He touched his pointer finger to her forehead and gave her the gift of healing. A calming aura came over Tetsuna right that moment. She felt strength buzz at her fingers, and Allen smiled at her as he retreated to his throne.

The next blessings were the gifts of immortality, empathy, music, beauty, strength, good future, bonds, and low presence. As the gods returned to their throne, Kazue spoke up. Her blazing red hair flowed down her shoulder, enhancing her ethereal beauty. Her long white gown shined when the light hit it, and she walked towards Tetsuna, leaving the other gods gawking in shock.

She stopped her stride when she reached Tetsuna, and she placed her hand on the bluenette's forehead. "I give to you the gift of supremacy, intelligence and power, for I have acknowledged your potential and determination." A bright red light covered Tetsuna's being, soaking her in its red glow.

The light molded around her, slowly entering her body. During the process, a red-black mark appeared on the area right above her heart. Tetsuna opened her eyes. All she could see were smiling faces, and their waving hands as her vision turned to black once again.

* * *

><p>The azure-headed teen snapped her head up. She had fallen to slumber, abandoning her duties as she dreamt of her past. She shook her head, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. The lamp she used to read was still on, meaning no one bothered to disturb her.<p>

'Good. At least they know better than to interrupt my studies…' she thought to herself before she continued on the page where she nodded off. It was another report, telling of the death of a village chief who ruled a hundred years ago. The woman had the same pale skin she did, so she assumed that she was also blessed with the gift of beauty, but she obviously was ephemeral, unlike herself.

There were descriptions of her and basically everything about her. Tetsuna was about to skip it, but she her sharp eyes caught a small, almost invisible note written with fading ink. It was some kind of chant, and it was in a language that the bluenette didn't know.

She tried reading it out loud, testing out the effects. She nervously looked around the room, looking for any effect. Nothing happened, so she dismissed it as a bad feeling. Glancing one last time around the room, she grabbed the book and exited her library after turning the lights off.

She walked back to her room, ignoring the crawling feeling in her gut. She dismissed the previous event as nothing, but her heart knew that it wasn't the right choice. Nevertheless, she headed straight for bed and lied down. Drifting to her own dream world, her mind was blank. And she continued to slumber for the rest of the night.

As she slept peacefully, the library stayed silent. No activity was present, save for the continuous ticking of the old analog clock at the center of the room. The darkness suddenly grew ever darker, shrouding the entire place in pure black. Everything suddenly stopped, even the relentless ticking clock.

Without Tetsuna knowing, the chant did work. As the darkness grew, a pair of glowing orbs popped out and broke the tenebrosity. Aureolin and crimson lights flickered as the night drew to a close, and only one thing could be heard as the murkiness started to recede.

"A new one huh? I just hope this one is more fun than the others… Ahahahaha!"

* * *

><p>Hello~ Rika is here~! :3 How was it? I included some of my friends as side characters here~ I know it seems that they are really main characters, but please know that there are only going to be side-characters. I hope. Sometimes my imagination gets the best of me XD<p>

Anyway, This is for you~ My dearest friends! Go Shipping Warriors~!

**R & R~!**


	2. Chapter: Beginning

Hello people of the fandom~! Rika is here again! Well, I received a lot of good reviews, so I decided to update a bit earlier XD Thank you so much~~~! Anyway, I really shouldn't delay anymore XD Please enjoy the second chapter of Starry Skies!

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB. It belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Warning: May contain some OOCness. You have been warned.**

On with the story~!

* * *

><p>Tetsuna awoke with a start. An ominous aura has been lurking around her quarters, and she could definitely feel it. The chilling in her bones and the cold sweat dripping down her cheeks alerted her of it, and it pestered her and rendered her unable to get up from her soft bed.<p>

She braved her fears and quickly pushed the covers off of her, letting her dainty feet touch the cold floor. A strong gale made her hair fly everywhere, and she struggled to keep it out of her eyes. Blinking uncertainly, she swore that she definitely saw a pair of glowing eyes in the corner while her hair was flying in her face, but there was nothing there.

She shrugged it off, opting to go bathe and cleanse herself of impurities. It was some kind of ritual that every single person who became the village chief did, and the village's power came from it. Grabbing her robe that was inscribed with multiple runes and marks that told of immense power of protection, she headed out to the secret room that was directly connected to her quarters.

She slipped into the mist-covered room, navigating it fully by memory. The fog covered most of everything, so she just pushed through until she reached the middle of the room where it was clear. As impossible as it may seem, there was a gigantic waterfall there. Gentle but strong, the streams of water elegantly flowed down and formed a curtain of sparkling crystal water.

Stripping her clothes off, she placed the robe right beside the water, following the ritual. It was customary to leave the robe beside the water, for it was said to protect the maiden as she bathed. Tetsuna slowly submerged herself in the cool water, feeling it remove all the impurities her body had managed to acquire. A small thrum of power spread out from her fingertips, lighting the water up with millions of barely visible light particles.

She let the water drag her under, uttering in her mind a soft prayer to the gods, wishing for the safety of the villagers.

"_Dearest Gods of the heavens above. Hear my pleas, and grant upon me the power to lead your people. Keep them away from harm, I beg of you. This village has experienced too much pain, too much suffering. Lost loved ones, forever taken by the hand of death, have increased in number, and I cannot tolerate such a sight…I-"_

Tetsuna broke off as she felt a new presence come into the room. A stronger gale wrapped around the room, disrupting the flow of the peaceful water. She let her head resurface, silently readying herself for enemies. It was impossible to get in the room without bearing a mark, so she tensed up as footsteps drew closer to her position.

A spark of energy spread from her fingertips, electrifying the water. She wouldn't be harmed by such a thing, but it would certainly wound the intruder. Her robe was still lying by the water, casting its protection and enhancing her power. She felt a bit reassured at that, narrowing her eyes as the footsteps grew louder. The intruder was near, and Tetsuna could feel it.

Tetsuna's surroundings suddenly became pure black. Pitch was the only thing she could see, and the sudden darkness made her eyes struggle to adjust. Her light had been snuffed out by whatever was causing the tenebrosity, and she struggled to keep her façade. She cleared her heart and mind and did what her instincts told her.

She focused all her energy into her eyes, making them glow with a pale blue hue. Her surroundings suddenly became clear to her, and it showed her what was happening around the room. The robe was still in position, obviously keeping the intruder back. She was still at the center of the lake, but the waterfall had ceased its running, and an uncomfortable silence filled her ears.

A piercing sound soared through the air. It was a banging sound, like a cannon firing. It echoed around the room, making Tetsuna's heart race with fear. The sound kept on repeating, forcing Tetsuna to lift her head to search for the source.

Two orbs illuminated the distance, staring right into Tetsuna's soul. They were desperate, as if trying to get the message to her by looks. It seemed that the barrier held whatever the orbs belonged to back, preventing it from getting to her.

Tetsuna slowly stood up from the water, feeling it roll down her pale skin in beads. She didn't care if the intruder saw; she just wanted to ease its pain. The gift given to her by the goddess Yuki was compelling her, asking her to make her decision. Her good nature took over though, and she knelt to pick up the robe, feeling the orbs follow her every action.

Her instincts acted up again, sparking a bright blue flame. It gathered at her palms, so she used it light up the murkiness. She was met with the face of someone who appeared to be close to her age. He had pale skin, much like hers, and blazing red hair. In a way, he reminded her of Kazue, the goddess, but she could tell that there was a great difference.

She slipped on the robe, feeling the boy's anxiousness lighten up a bit. The barrier preventing him was gone, and Tetsuna awaited his next move. The boy was dressed up all in black, making his skin stand out even more. His features were beautiful, much like her, so it made her wonder if he was a blessed one too.

That was highly impossible though, only one blessed one was allowed to exist every century. He stepped closer, letting a smile slip onto his face. He reached towards Tetsuna, wincing as the latter inched away. He shook his head, opening his mouth to speak.

"I'm not here to hurt you. Please, let me in mistress…" his smooth, velvety voice rang out as Tetsuna looked down to her feet. Unknowingly, she had made a circle of energy around her, and a blue flame sprang from it. She suddenly realized that her heart was beating too fast, and her powers were acting up as a result.

She immediately toned down the fire, still confused as to why the redheaded boy called her mistress. She looked up to him, noting his superior height and cursing her own. Observing his eyes, all she could find out was that he was happy. _**Very **_happy.

"Who are you and why are you calling me mistress?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. The flame in her palm jumped excitedly, showing her genuine curiosity. The boy's eyes suddenly went blank, as if falling into a trance. Tetsuna tilted her head curiously, an invisible question mark floating above her head.

The boy's formerly-clasped hands were now lip at his side, and his eyes drooped, as if he was going to fall asleep. The bluenette slightly panicked, reaching out to poke the redhead's cheek to wake him up from his slumber. Her slender finger prodded at the redhead's cheek, but she immediately stopped when luster came back into the boy's eyes.

He pushed her finger away from his face, donning a completely different aura from before. His demeanor changed too, becoming more intimidating than easily-approachable. Red and gold eyes peered into Tetsuna's face, assessing her completely. A glint of recognition flared in those mismatched orbs, and he let a smirk take over his flat-line of a mouth.

A formal bow was made to Tetsuna. She raised a thin eyebrow in confusion, watching as the formerly-adorable-as-hell male's expression turned into one of domination.

"I am known as Axiale, I believe. At least that's what those other mortals dubbed me as. And for your second question, you are my mistress, and the chant binds me to you." His velvety voice became ten times as smooth as earlier, and it made Tetsuna's heart skip a beat.

Her eyes widened in recognition. The name that was spoken by the redhead was one of the creatures many names. The one that would cause any person who uttered it to be incinerated. She had read it many times in her books, and her skin crawled with fear, goose bumps rising.

The dreadful beast was standing right in front of her, yet she couldn't find it in herself to be filled with disgust, nor repulsion. She merely stood there, not reacting as he gently picked her up. She snapped out of her stupor when she noticed that the entrance was still intact, and it opened when the redhead touched it.

He carried her princess-style, carrying her small body without any effort, making it seem like she didn't have any weight at all. After making the familiar turns, she found herself being pushed into the room. He immediately closed the door after her, muttering out an audible 'Please get dressed mistress.'

Obeying his words, Tetsuna walked to her wardrobe, picking out one of her usual dresses. It was also mandatory for the village chiefs to wear dresses to enhance their feminine beauty, for there was a belief that the more their beauty was flaunted, the stronger their powers would be. She slipped the material over her head, fitting through the holes easily.

It was a pale blue knee-length dress, and it matched her hair and eyes perfectly. A click resounded throughout the room, alerting Tetsuna of the redhead's entrance. She turned towards him, her eyebrow once again rising up.

An air of elegance exuded from him, and he once again made a formal bow, clutching a blue rose with sequins in his hand raising it to her. She gladly accepted it, sliding it into her hair. She muttered out a small 'Thank you' and asked him to stand straight and not bow to her.

He immediately straightened up, staring into her eyes. "It is only customary for me to bow to you, mistress. I am but a lowly servant after all. Now you must get ready, mistress. The townsfolk are awaiting your presence." The redhead turned away and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Tetsuna stood there, still completely confused. First, a guy manages to enter the blessed ones' chamber, and now he was calling her mistress and acting very much like a butler. Sighing loudly, she opened the door and walked out. She didn't see the boy, so she just assumed that he was back to where he came from. Wherever that was.<p>

She quickly shook her head and walked to the office. She still had a lot to do, but one thought continuously plagued her mind. 'Was that boy really the creature that has been causing the village so much pain? But he doesn't look one bit hideous. In fact, he's drop-dead gorgeous. So why…'

A small voice broke her from her reverie. She snapped her head up, coming face to face with a blonde girl with mauve eyes. Tetsuna quickly cleared her thoughts. 'I can think about this again later. I have to focus for now.' she thought to herself as she gave the girl advice for her problem.

* * *

><p>In the shadows of the room, two glowing orbs shone as always. A predatory look was evident in them, and they cast their glance towards those who talked to their master. Fury and hatred bubbled up as they witnessed those disgusting mundane converse with their goddess. 'Those mortals aren't worthy.' The owner of the orbs thought to himself as he struggled to contain his anger.<p>

A tendril of power reached shot towards those unknowing citizens, but he immediately halted it. No. His goddess wouldn't want that. Not at all. He shook his head, opting to just watch from his usual place. He cast one final glance at his mistress and his eyes softened. All was going to fall into place in time. He just had to wait.

* * *

><p>Hi~! Second chap done! How'd you like the butler like Akashi? :3 Mwahaha Cliffie I guess? Ah well! This is dedicated to all of you peeps who followed, favorited and reviewed this story! Thank you~!<p>

Ah well. Time for review replies!

**Guest: Wahhh~! Thank you so much! Your review really made my day~! Thank you, and I hope you liked the chapter? XD**

**Shizuka Yuki-KiZuTsu: Thanks Miyuki? Ahaha XD Thank you for the review!**

**Inori-chan: Umm… Hi! Uhh well, it's nice to know that you know that we're neesama's friends XD Ah well, thank you for reading this, and yes, the Belles in here is The Belles. As in the person you call Clarabelles. And here's a message for you from her… Yup. It's awkward.**

" _**Uh well… Enjoy the read Inori…" **_

**Lunatari23: Lol Alexia-san XD Thanks for the review! When's the next update for Noblesse~? Lol Just Kidding! And yup OuO another one, and another one, and another one, and another one. XD I think I got brainwashed… Ah well XD Thanks!**

**Mel R. Zala / Koichii: Uwaaah~! Thank you neesama :D And I just came up with the weird idea so….. E.E XD I am still stalking your ffn XD My Adorable Stalker~!**

**The Mafia-ish Addiction: Yus Jousama. Yus OuO The Shipping Warriors will rule :D And thank you jousama~! The potato is happy! Mwahaha :D And again, thank you, Dearest Queen. We all bow down to your magnificence as your very loyal minions XD**

**Shadow Carnival: Hello there~ I see that you also liked Translucent Emotions… THANK YOU SO MUCH XD And for the update, here it is~ Hope you liked it! And I'm sorry to say, but you guess was… very different… I'm sorry~! And again, Thank you~!**

**Belles7: Thank you neesama~! Here's the weird shit I promised~! Hope you laughed at it…(It wasn't funny XD) Ah well… Akashi is… Akashi. And oh well~! Thank you again!**

And that's it XD

**R & R~!**

,


End file.
